Digital communications systems that broadcast by satellite transmit signals for reception by antennas at individual customer locations. These antennas receive the satellite signals and send them to an integrated receiver/decoder that is typically located at the customer's television set. It is known to provide an access card having programmable capabilities that is inserted in the receiver. The programmed information contained on the access card includes information that allows a customer to access programming. The access card also prevents customer access to certain programming events based on information communicated to the receiver/decoder.
Currently, the receiver accepts and reads only one access card at a time. Therefore, the current access card must be extracted before it can be replaced with another. This replacement process interrupts the audio and video programming for several seconds while the access card is being exchanged and the new access card passes the security protocol with the receiver.
In another application, broadcast providers monitor access card authorization and blackout states in multiple integrated receiver/decoders located throughout a service area. This particular application requires the restriction of certain programming based on location, often implemented by zip codes. It also requires the testing of software codes through a single access card to interface with multiple integrated receiver/decoders, before those software codes are implemented on a large scale. However, it is difficult for the broadcaster to monitor access card authorizations when there are several different versions of integrated receiver/decoders in use in a service area. A device that allows a single access card to communicate with several different versions of receivers could provide some relief.
There is a need for alternating the use of access cards in a satellite receiver without having to physically remove the access card currently inserted in the receiver and insert a replacement access card. This capability not only enhances testing and monitoring, but it also provides improved customer satisfaction in that it prevents an interruption of the audio and video viewing.